Cross Dressers of the World!
by Lovesmorethan1anime
Summary: what happens when some of hetalia is girls and go to school? what if those girls had to go to an all boys school?


Dark-san: this is my first Hetalia Fanfic so don't kill me! Any this is rated M for cussing and a lot that good stuff. Anyways only human are used! And this is "Cross Dressers of the World!" This is a song fic! These chapters without songs are going to be 800-2000 words. I DON"T OWN HETALIA! Oh, the Ages:

21:Cuba, Russia 20: Austria, Turkey, Fem!China, France, Spain, Prussia, Sweden, Greece 19: Hungary, England, Fem!Japan, Fem!S. Italy , Fem!Canada, Romania, Portugal 18:Fem!Egypt, Fem!Mexico, America, Germany, Fem!Finland, Vietnam 17: Fem!N. Italy, Taiwan, Hong Kong

And the Pairings:

Greece X Fem! Japan Turkey X Fem! Egypt France X England Germany X Fem! N. Italy Prussia X Fem! Canada Spain X Fem! S. Italy America X Taiwan Russia X Fem! China Sweden X Fem! Finland Austria X Hungary Fem! Mexico X Cuba Hong Kong X Vietnam and many more!

Oh and the names that you might want to know names: ( An. I made up the names for them.)

Kiku – Kiki- Japan

Matthew –Casey-Canada

Yao- Mali – China

Gupta- Abebi- Egypt

Alejandro- Alexandra – Mexico

Romano- Roma – S. Italy

Feliciano- Fellini N. Italy

Helena- Ancient Greece

Alex – Romania J

oão- Portugal

Tino - Tina- Finland

Normal Pov (flash back)

_Eleven kids sit in the circle, laughing, smiling and playing tag they don't know that it would all change, a girl named Helena Karpusi stops and looks around her then says "Mama says that I have this really rare cancer and the doctors think that I might die….. And that today might be my last." a young Japanese girl says "You can't die! We're all friends! Please be telling a joke!" when she's the seriousness on the Greek girls' face, everyone pales .the Greek girl replies "Kiki, I'm not joking…. It's the truth." Such sad news had the kids feel bad giving hugs to the girl, they all knew once a year they we're able to dress in their normal clothes like Romano, and Casey, Kiki, Mali, Abebi, and the other girls knew the next day they would have to dress and act as boys, for their families. _

_Time skip to the next day _

_Nine kids and their parents along with Helena's parents and her younger brother, Heracles, the 6 year old asks his parents "Mama, Papa, why are people saying that sister is dead? Why are they putting her in the ground? She's sleeping right? Please tell me, she's just sleeping." Heracles knew that his sister was dead but he didn't believe any word they said that she was dead. _

_Later on in the day _

"_It's your fault that she's dead! She wouldn't be dead if she was with me!" Heracles heard his dad yell. "My fault! How is my fault! You're the one that left us!" then he heard a smacking sound and then his father say "Bitch." Then left. _

Present Day

The 20 year old boy named Heracles was sitting in his class just minding his business when Sadik, came up to him and said "Hey get out of my spot!" the dude was drunk he can tell. He replies "how about you shut up and go to sleep or something." Heracles wasn't in the mood to deal with Sadik. Sadik who wasn't THAT drunk takes upon himself to punch Heracles then spat out "Bastard." Heracles who doesn't go down without a fight gets up then punches Sadik in the stomach then walks away.

Kiku/Kiki Pov

The young boy stares out his window then sing a song that reminded him of Helena.

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

_Kiku feels a tear coming down his check then quickly continues _

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh well  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

_After singing this verse Romano comes into his room then starts to sing with him._

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,  
There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life, well,  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

_Canada hears boys singing then decides to join in._

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh (uh, oh)  
The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls

_Kiku ends the song has the three_ _end the song crying. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_

Dark-san: Do you like? Please R&R!

Helena: Pretty please?


End file.
